


This Time

by mickyy



Series: oh how things have changed [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Percy, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Tartarus thoughts, just sort of a blurb I wrote???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Percy's power is different.
Series: oh how things have changed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 336





	This Time

Tartarus didn’t change him. Not really. He was still Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon who’d managed to save the world and earn something akin to Olympus’ respect. He still smiled like a delinquent and cracked really bad jokes and loved his friends. He could still decimate an enemy army with nothing but his sword and his mind and his powers. No, Tartarus hadn’t changed him at all. Tartarus had enhanced him.  
  
Before, Percy was limited. Whether he was limiting himself or he just needed a push in the right direction, he wasn’t at full power. Now…well. Percy would be surprised if he could fit any more power inside him. He could do everything, it seemed. The standard water package with a few add-ons: vapor, ice, poison, blood. Anything even remotely liquid.  
  
Ice, now that wasn’t too surprising. Just take normal water and freeze. Along with ice came snow, which again made sense. Vapor and steam was just the same thing but in the opposite direction, hotter instead of colder. But poison…that came as a shock. He didn’t have time to reflect on it when he first controlled it, due to the fact that an ancient goddess was trying to make him suffer beyond mortal comprehension, but now was a good time to think. To think about the way it felt—hot, and angry, and painful to control, but not painful enough to dissuade him. To think about how it happened—something broke, that much he knew, but was that the only reason? Could he have done it if he had first tried at Camp instead of in Tartarus?  
  
And the blood thing, what was _with_ that? He could sense heartbeats now, strong enough that it was more hearing than sensing. At any given moment when Percy closed his eyes, he could see where everyone in Camp was without leaving his cabin. He could move it if he wanted, too. Keep an injury from bleeding or make someone bleed out from a paper cut. He could freeze it in place until they were dead. He could _boil_ it, and that just plain scared him. He scared himself, not only because of what he could do, but also because he was willing to do it. He wanted to test his limits. He wanted to see how far he could take this.  
  
He wanted to know if this time, Tartarus would be scared of him.


End file.
